


药水、盗贼与两个人的灾难

by 潘小閒 (panxx)



Category: Potion Maker
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panxx/pseuds/%E6%BD%98%E5%B0%8F%E9%96%92
Summary: 手机放置游戏《药水制作师》（Potion Maker）的futa百合短篇。菲莉亚潜入药水铺想要不告而取，被Tia发现，混乱中不小心打翻了药水架，结果导致了一连串小小的灾难……甜美多汁！
Relationships: Piria/Tia
Kudos: 7





	药水、盗贼与两个人的灾难

“这次不客气了，下次带钱来……一定付清，一定。”  
屋顶上，菲莉亚闭上眼睛，一脸歉意地双手合十，念叨完毕，就从天窗垂下一根绳子，溜进药水工房。  
“……菲莉亚？！”  
Tia揉揉眼睛，立刻一脸防备，本能地护住自己的胸部。“休想动手！”  
糟糕……Tia居然在这里？！菲利亚僵住，立刻给了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的笑容，“哎呀呀……我在你心中是这样吗……”  
Tia打量菲利亚一番，确定她并没有作出痴汉行为的迹象，才放开了双臂。“你怎么会来二楼的……”  
“唔……我想要灵巧药水。可是没带钱。”  
“嗯嗯……？这有什么关联吗？”  
Tia还有些迷糊。她四处望了望，看看开着的天窗，又看看绳子，眼睛慢慢睁大了，深深吸了一口气——“你该不会……”  
菲莉亚虽然是顾客，但本来就是王国里知名的宝物猎人，通称女盗贼呀！  
“嘿嘿……”  
“有贼啊！”  
Tia还没喊出来，菲莉亚就一个箭步上前捂住了她的嘴。Tia拼命挣扎，两人滚作一团，突然碰到了架子。  
一架子的药水顿时连瓶翻倒了。  
“不行……啊啊啊啊啊……”  
只听Tia一声惨叫，药水轰然爆炸，产生的烟雾充满了整个房间，菲莉亚什么都看不见了。她咳嗽着爬起来，烟雾渐渐散去，终于又看到了Tia耀眼的金发。  
Tia还是那个Tia，就是神态有点……怪怪的？  
那个总是仰着脑袋用眼角看人的Tia，此时居然脸颊潮红，一副羞涩的模样，拼命挣扎着想要爬起来，却好像肌肉无力，双腿不住地打颤，身后的翅膀也敏感地震颤着。  
“呃……扶你起来？”  
“别……别碰我！”  
Tia说出来，立刻捂住了自己的嘴。菲莉亚也感到了异常：Tia的声音，不知怎的，娇柔得如同春莺一样。  
“害你摔跤真是对不起啦，我不该溜进来。其实我打算下次付钱的……”  
Tia居然哭了。  
“你该怎么……赔我？我……我……啊！我完了！”  
“嗯？” 菲莉亚感到事情有点不寻常。  
“那个……”Tia泪眼婆娑地看了一眼地上碎裂的瓶子，“是……是金色暮光之秘药，大量使用……副作用是……会让人……发情……”  
菲莉亚也顿时红了脸。  
“怎么会这样……对不起……”  
“这个药性，如果放着不管，会危及生命啊……呜呜……菲莉亚……快……不行……啊啊啊啊……快来帮……帮帮我…”  
菲莉亚扭头就走。  
“站住，哈……哈……你要去……哪儿？”  
“去找pio啊。她比你靠谱，总会有解决方法。”  
Tia却着急起来。  
“不行！让她看见我这个样子，我不如去死！啊……我还有什么脸面在工坊待下去…”  
Tia的泪水流了下来，看上去越发惹人怜惜。  
“那你说要怎么办？”菲利亚问。  
“还能怎么办？当然是由你……由你来……宠爱我…”  
“这个……”菲莉亚有些窘，她虽然会跟Tia动手动脚地开玩笑，可是论到动真格的，就远远超出她想象了，“这样不太好吧？这种事，至少要两情相悦才……”  
“啊……菲莉亚……我……顾不了那么多了……”  
Tia咬牙跃起，菲莉亚猝不及防，就被她扑倒在地。Tia骑在了菲莉亚的身上，呼哧呼哧地喘气。“抱着我啊，快抱紧我…”  
她骑跨在菲莉亚身上，不住地扭动着身体。  
“不行不行，我看，你还是自己解决吧。应该也没差吧？”  
“能自己就好了！《药水大全》上说，如果自己动手，根本不算解决……后果会越来越严重的……啊啊啊烦死了！快快照着我说的做！”  
Tia的身体比往常更加娇柔，身体的力气却大了不少，摇晃着上身，早熟的乳房，自然就挤压住了菲莉亚的。菲莉亚从未见过Tia这个样子，不，她从未见过女人对自己摆出这样的姿势，心中顿时有了一点异样的感受。  
但即使是这样，就顺水推舟，也太突然了，再见面时想想就尴尬，王国又没有第二家这么棒的药水店，而且、而且，总觉得有点像是趁人之危。  
“快啊，快啊……我……我可不想像以前那样……”Tia着急起来。  
以前那样？菲莉亚想起来了，好像之前听说过，就是因为Tia小时候喝错了药水，才有了发育得这么惊人的胸部。这会让很多女孩子非常羡慕，但是Tia总拿这件事当做困扰。  
这么想，她一中秘药就如此不安，。  
“只要让你……满足，就可以了吧。”菲莉亚结结巴巴地问。  
“哼哼……让我满足…可没那么容易…啊我到底在说什么！你什么都没听到……”  
这媚药居然还有吐真剂的效果？  
菲莉亚深吸一口气，终于伸出她那擅长拆解机关的手，在Tia的乳房上尝试性地捏了捏。还是往常的手感。“别摸这里呀！”熟悉的抱怨，但是Tia这次没有躲闪，反而痒得格格笑，“速战速决啊！你把我害成这样，可要对我负责到底！”  
负责到底，好吧。菲莉亚觉得自己的底线又被挑战了。  
她把手伸进Tia的裙子和衬裙，隔着内衣，去按摩Tia的前面。触感很柔软，下面早已经濡湿了。她只是稍微动了动，Tia的喘息就激烈起来。菲莉亚稍微大胆了些，将Tia的底裤轻轻扯下了一边。看她没有反抗，又将裙子撩起来，这下发现Tia的小裤裤竟然是两边系带的丁字裤……魔族的穿着都是这么大胆的么？这样一来就更方便了。菲莉亚干脆解开了旁边的系带，丁字裤直接整个打开了。Tia的脸更红了。菲莉亚直接去捏住她的阴蒂。Tia的身体猛颤了一下。  
“受……受不了……太刺激了。”  
Tia痛苦地扭动着身体。  
大概因为手上的茧子太多了吧。菲莉亚心里有点抱歉。她想了想，保持着躺下的姿势，双手托起了Tia的身体，让她坐在自己的胸脯上，然后伸出了柔软的舌头，去舔Tia最敏感的地方。Tia发出了柔美的嗔声，过了一会儿就变成了拼命压抑的甜蜜呻吟。菲莉亚的舌尖又去钻她的花心。Tia的身体绷紧了，像弓一样，不住地绷紧，又猛地松开，不住地反复着。  
“别……啊啊啊……好舒服……还不够……还不够……”  
“那还怎么办？”菲莉亚有点无奈了，“我这可是能开锁的舌尖哎，王国里最灵巧的，这都不行，我还能怎样？”  
“里面……里面……好痒……”Tia快要哭出来了。  
菲莉亚看了看自己手上的茧子，又犹豫起来。  
“嗯……想起来了……右边的架子……上面有个药水……紫色的……那个大象瓶子……”  
大象？  
菲莉亚一抬头，立刻认出了那个很有特点的玻璃瓶子。“这个？”  
“对对！……把它喝下去！”  
“不会是什么奇怪的药水吧！“  
“喝了就知道了……效果……只会持续一天，没问题的……”  
菲莉亚甩出腰上缠的绳索，将那药水勾了过来。拔出塞子，她舔了一下瓶口，尝了尝，蓝莓味的，是她喜欢的味道。又看了看Tia，Tia的眼神已经有些迫不及待了。菲莉亚叹口气，一扬脖子，豪迈地喝了几大口。  
两股之间顿时变得灼热起来……  
“啊啊啊啊这是什么！”  
紧身裤的中央竟然鼓起了，好像藏着大象的鼻子…不，与其说是大象的鼻子，反而更像……那玩意儿。  
“别大喊！只有一天，放心吧……”  
Tia低下头，用自己的牙齿咬开了菲莉亚的裤腰带。粉红色的“大象鼻子”立刻像果汁棒一样弹跳出来，直接打在了Tia的脸上。这下轮到菲莉亚羞得满面通红了。Tia的喘息声却变粗了，眼睛也泛起了水汽，一副跃跃欲试的模样，之后竟然主动伸出了小小的舌头，轻轻尝了一下，“嗯，蓝莓味的……为什么是粉红色呢？”  
“这种问题你更清楚吧！”菲莉亚感觉有点舒服，又觉得极为难为情。  
“我也是第一次嘛……奇怪，忍不住就想去舔……”  
Tia媚眼如丝地望着那东西，尽根舔了一遍。然后张开了嘴，将它的前端含住了。菲莉亚顿时感到无比的刺激，比抚摸阴蒂自慰的感觉还好上不少。  
“这里……怎么有个小洞呢……好奇怪……”  
Tia的舌尖从尖端掠过，菲莉亚顿时感觉有点不妙。难道男人的感觉也是这样的？她一咬牙，忍住了。“别磨磨蹭蹭，快点上来吧！”  
“啊，菲莉亚在催促我……”Tia咕哝地说着，抬起头，笑了笑，“着急的样子也好～可～爱～”  
Tia说完，居然低头品咂起来，先是像吃一根冰棍，然后张大了嘴，将它整个地含了进去。前端顶到一个狭窄的位置，应该是Tia的喉咙吧……Tia做着艰难的吞咽动作，带来的强烈的舒爽感让菲莉亚几乎无法自持。天啊。怎么会变成这样？Tia变得奇怪，这也罢了。自己居然也变成了这么奇怪的样子……菲莉亚捂住了自己的眼睛。  
“嗯……差不多要进入正题了。”  
Tia的嘴松开了。她抬起大腿，试图跨坐在那东西上面。可是刚一接触，Tia的肌肉就僵硬了，露出了痛苦的表情，怎样都坐不下去。  
菲莉亚也紧张起来。她意识到Tia的身体几乎是完全关闭着的。刚才她试着用手指测量过，连一根手指也插不进去。看了Tia不同寻常的样子，她就迷惑了，差点忘了一件重要的事情……  
“Tia，难道你还是处女？”菲莉亚害怕得吞了一口口水。  
“啊……是不是处女又有什么关系……快进去……快进去啊……”  
Tia着急地扭动着身体。可是药水让菲莉亚长出来的东西实在太粗了。而且Tia越是在上面磨蹭，那东西就越来越粗，越来越硬。菲莉亚越发不敢进入。她担心太粗暴的话，一定会让Tia受伤的。她可不要做不懂怜香惜玉的急色鬼。  
“好啦！别担心，这种药水，不会让人受伤的……菲莉亚……快给我……菲莉亚……”  
“真的吗？”  
“哼……真是逼我说出来……这是Pio配的药水……你不相信我……总该相信她吧？”  
Tia说着，脸憋得更红了。也许承认自己技不如Pio，更加刺激了她因为药性而不安定的身体。她胡乱扭动着身体，两股之间就像有一眼泉水一样，源源不断地溢着汁液，浇灌着菲莉亚的“大象鼻子”。这没羞没臊的样子，让菲莉亚渐渐忘了自己的羞涩，居然也心痒难耐起来。为什么自己的“鼻子”会这么反应？说来奇怪，菲莉亚看着Tia前后摇动的胸脯，越看越像装满了财宝的一对宝箱。终于，她忍不住心里的诱惑，伸出手，抓住了Tia的上衣，用力往下一拉……  
“哎呀！”  
Tia一声叫唤，那对形状完美的乳房就从敞开的领口跳跃出来，紧紧地挤在一起。“笨蛋！这会把我的衣服撑坏的！”  
话音未落，就好像故意配合似的，领口的扣子一颗接一颗地崩开了。解除了束缚的Tia畅快地喘息着，雪白的乳房上下跃动。菲莉亚干脆就揭掉了Tia的上衣，Tia也没有拒绝。这下，Tia全身上下就只剩下腰间围着的一条裙子了。Tia还是愁眉不展的模样，看上去既色情，又无辜。  
“讨厌……讨厌……”  
Tia还是不断试着，想要让那东西进到自己身体里，看来，她的深处真的很难受。菲莉亚想。可是，自己那东西也几乎涨大到了极限，从粉红色变成了艳丽的肉红色，怒气冲冲的，简直就像随时要爆炸一样。  
既然如此，也只能相信Tia的话了。想到这里，菲莉亚一鼓作气，忍住那不同寻常的挤压，硬生生向前，在Tia充分的花蜜润滑下，杵了过去……  
“啊……”  
Tia发出了痛苦又甜蜜的叫声。这是处女与心爱之人的初夜才有的叫声。不管是谁听见了，都会被这叫声里的幸福深深感动。  
“填满了……菲莉亚把我填满了……满当当的……我居然和菲莉亚……连在一起……”  
Tia像呓语一般迷离又微弱地喊着。  
菲莉亚勉强地笑了。这感觉对她而言也太过新奇，太过刺激了。但心中更多的还是担忧，担忧Tia这娇嫩的身体到底能不能承受这样粗暴的东西。她轻轻拔出来了一点，Tia又呻吟了一声。这次已经没一开始那么痛苦了。菲莉亚低头查看，发现真的很神奇，那个“鼻子”上面的确没有一丝血迹。再伸进去，她觉得Tia里面好像被撑开了不少，虽然仍然紧紧包裹着，仍然还有些不适应，但并没有世间男女的第一夜那么痛苦。  
难道这就是魔法？是秘药让Tia太过湿润，还是“大象药水”产生的“鼻子”与众不同？  
虽然没有弄伤Tia，菲莉亚在心里还是有些抱歉。她并没有想到，这居然会是Tia的初体验。不管是怎样，第一次没能和两情相悦的人相互取乐，都是一个巨大的遗憾。虽然这是为了救命，也是被Tia强拉着做的，但是，也许当初还是应该去找pio商量更好一些……  
突然，一股强烈的刺激从前端传来。菲莉亚周身一颤。  
是Tia挤压了一下里面？这……居然感觉是这样的吗……  
“真是不专心。”Tia有点生气地责备着，“你在抱我哎，在想什么？想别的人？”  
说完她低下头，解开了菲莉亚颈后的系带，学着她的样子，拉下了菲莉亚的上衣。菲莉亚还没来得及惊呼，自己的乳房已经暴露在Tia眼前。Tia低下头，在乳头上惩罚似的轻咬了一下。“想谁？是男人还是女人？不可原谅……”  
吃醋了？难道这也是媚药的作用？不对，虽然不可思议，但Tia吃醋的样子更像平时她的个性了。也是呢。虽然是因为药水，Tia似乎性情大变，但是这一切仍然是Tia本人在经历。对于此时此刻的Tia来说，菲莉亚就是她全心全意的爱人，不是那个总爱突然袭击的顾客。想到这里，菲莉亚决定不让Tia的初夜留下遗憾。  
她猛地挺起身，坐了起来。Tia差点向后仰倒，被她有力的手臂及时托住了。  
“Tia。”菲莉亚放温柔了语气，“现在我的眼里，我的心里，只有你，Tia。你简直是珠宝一般，是上天赐给我的宝物。”  
Tia睁大了眼睛，随即，脸上的红霞娇艳欲滴。  
“真的吗？我……我还觉得……自己很狼狈……我的样子太淫荡了，是不是？”  
“没有。”菲莉亚抚摸着Tia的脸，然后抱紧了她，真心实意地赞美她，“和自己心动的人做爱，怎么能叫做淫荡呢？Tia，很早我就觉得，你真美。你有黄金一样的头发，珍珠一样的肌肤，你的眼睛是我见过最纯净的蓝宝石……”  
她一边说，一边有节奏地抽动着下身。  
“呜……可是我做事粗糙，药水总是配错，还有点慢半拍……”  
“而且还是个傲娇。但是，你绝对想不到，你这些缺点，会有多么可爱……”  
她一件件细数着Tia的优点，有节奏地一进一出。她也觉得不可思议，自己居然这么快，就安之若素，进入了长着“鼻子”的角色里。更奇妙的是，自从可以进入Tia的身体，每进入一次，Tia的可爱模样，就更加让她心动一分。再讲下去，也许自己的身心都要被这东西给同化了……  
但菲莉亚已经不想停止了一一在Tia的娇喘声中。  
也许平时的自己，只是太过压抑的自己。  
“Tia，你看，我每动一下，你的乳房就会颤动呢。”  
Tia睁开迷离的眼睛，看了看，然后捂住了脸：“真的。”  
“我的也会呢。”  
Tia又将手拿开，盯着菲莉亚小麦色的乳房看了看，然后笑了，伸出手，轻轻托起菲莉亚的乳房，将她的乳尖，和自己的乳尖对在一起。  
“还是你的大一点。比我多长了很多年嘛。”Tia说。  
“你的更圆，更白。我的是桃子形状的，很奇怪吧。”  
“我喜欢桃子形状。”Tia说，“看上去很好吃。”  
她又将背弓了起来，可是这一次姿势变了，她樱桃般的嘴唇碰不到菲莉亚左边的乳房。菲莉亚就将上半身挺了起来。这下Tia终于可以含住了，紧紧地吮着。菲莉亚立刻感到无与伦比的舒服。说来难为情，这里是她最敏感的地方。因为害怕还没让Tia满足就不小心缴械，她急忙挣脱开来。Tia还没有反应过来，菲莉亚已经又改变了姿势，猛地扑了过来，将她压在身下。  
“啊啊啊啊菲莉亚好厉害啊啊啊啊……”  
这一次，菲莉亚抽插得快速而激烈。让Tia不住地尖叫着。起先处女的紧张完全释放开了。两人交合的地方传来清脆的拍水声。让菲莉亚也不禁心潮澎湃。  
“啊……菲莉亚……饶命啊……我……我快不行了……这样大腿好难受……”  
Tia忽然哀求起来。  
“想换……什么……姿势？”  
菲莉亚的剧烈拍击并没有停止。  
“把我……抱起来…”  
“……嗯？”  
“你……行的吧？站起来……抱着我……我一直……梦想……这样……”  
真是不得了的发言啊。菲莉亚心中一阵窃喜。“好！”她猛地搂紧了Tia的腰，换成了敞开腿蹲着的姿势。粗壮的那东西一下子重重的挺到了子宫颈。Tia大叫了一声，双脚勾紧了菲莉亚，却好像十分痛快。菲莉亚深吸一口气，两手托紧了Tia，将自己的双腿缓缓站直了。汗水从她的额头上冒出来。但因为多年的盗贼生涯，体能过人，这种高难度的姿势，只是有些不适应，并不是很困难。这下Tia的全身重量，都压在了“鼻子”上。“鼻子”太长了，比Tia的阴道伸展的极限更长。Tia皱起眉来。  
“疼吗？”  
“不……我想要菲莉亚……到我最深的地方……求你……”  
菲莉亚心中越发感动。她将Tia轻轻举起，到了“大象鼻子”将要滑脱的位置，又重重放下。“鼻子”立刻撞击在Tia的花心深处。Tia尖叫，花蜜漫溢，处女刚被开发的阴道又增加了弹性，吞吐更加自如了。而菲莉亚的“鼻子”竟然也跟着粗壮了许多，始终将Tia塞得满满的。经过一次次磨合，一次次试探，菲莉亚从Tia不同的呻吟声中摸索出了Tia的敏感位置。要是能一直按摩那里，取悦Tia，那该多好。刚冒出这个念头，Tia的呻吟声忽然一变，花蜜如瀑布般沿着菲莉亚的大腿根部，倾泻而下。原来随着菲莉亚的愿望，“鼻子”上竟然自己多了一处凸起，正抵着里面Tia最敏感的地方，伴随着两人每一次肉体撞击，搔着Tia的痒处，反反复复一一  
“啊啊啊啊啊菲莉亚好棒啊啊啊啊我要升天了啊啊啊啊……”  
“去吧，去吧……”菲莉亚忍不住粗重喘气，“我……也快到极限……啊……Tia快去……”  
“不要…要一起……想和菲莉亚……一起…”  
“可是……这玩意……究竟会……射出……什么啊……”  
“不知道……但是……啊……忍不住了……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
伴随着一阵全然释放的尖叫，Tia紧紧夹住了双腿，双腿夹紧了菲莉亚的身体，整个人也紧紧抱住了菲莉亚，将两人的乳房用力挤压在一起。与此同时还有她的阴道，她的子宫，紧紧吸住了“鼻子”的前端。大量的爱液，犹如射精一般，从阴道的某处喷射出来……  
与此同时，菲莉亚感受到最后的刺激，也终于忍耐不住了。她眼前的一切，包括Tia，都如此纯洁，如此美好，就犹如天使降临在世间一般，让世界每个阴暗角落都洒满了圣光。她也抱紧了Tia，脊椎末端一阵触电般的紧缩，汇成一股激流，在Tia的身体里面喷薄而出……  
神秘不可解释的液体，瞬间充满了Tia狭小的子宫。那液体的质感有点像男人的精液，但却不浑浊，而是非常清澈，气味也是菲莉亚的气味，带有森林的野性。  
魔族的见习药剂师Tia成年以来，第一次接纳这样的液体，竟然是小镇的女盗贼留下的。她那处女的子宫，无法容纳一次性倾泻这么多的液体，便从两人的交合之处喷溅出来。菲莉亚棕色的体毛，和Tia金色的体毛，都被这液体粘成了一片……  
Tia的脸，无力地埋在菲莉亚的胸脯上。她的双脚已经落地。虽然紧闭着双腿，而液体仍然从阴道流淌出来。顺着她的腿缝源源不断流下。  
木质的地板上，斑斑驳驳的液体痕迹，早已会聚在一起，不分彼此。  
“哈……哈……被充满了……好害羞……”  
“Tia……Tia……我有让你……舒服吗……”  
“嗯……好舒服……这样应该……没事了……”  
Tia撑着身体想要起来。  
“哎哟……”  
她突然跌坐下来，身体又无法自持地颤动起来。  
与此同时，菲莉亚的“鼻子”又慢慢举起……  
“好像……又来了……”Tia在地上缩成一团，露出了委屈的表情。  
“什么？？？”  
菲莉亚大惊失色，急忙蹲了下来。Tia泫然欲泣，看见了菲莉亚两腿间的东西，立刻来了精神，直接将菲莉亚扑倒了。菲莉亚还没有明白，Tia已经背对着她的脸，骑跨在她的身上，用她那被两人的液体润滑过的阴道口，吞住了昂然耸立的“鼻子”，又依靠着自身的重力，猛地坐了下去……  
“啊……”  
菲莉亚失声喊了出来。身体上难忍的畅快，与心中的困惑和焦急混在一起，让她更加混乱了。  
“Tia等等……啊……Tia好棒……”  
Tia显然什么都已经听不进去了。她的眼神已经陷入了迷狂，喘气喘得口干舌燥了。  
“很棒是吗？菲莉亚的这个，也超级棒呢……”  
她的体力已经濒临极限，只能前后扭动着身体。然而这样，菲莉亚的女阴也被她挤压到了。这下，不仅菲莉亚的“鼻子”，连阴道里也有了感觉，沁出了淫靡的汁水。菲莉亚忍不住伸出手来，轻轻爱抚自己的阴唇。Tia吞咽了一口口水，笑了。她调皮地将菲莉亚的手打到一边，伸出了自己的手。一边让自己阴道吞着菲莉亚的那东西，用子宫和阴道的收缩挑逗着她，一边用自己的纤纤玉指，探进了菲莉亚的身体……  
菲莉亚咬牙拼命忍着，可是双腿并不会骗人。她健壮的双腿已经忍不住绷紧了，在地面上蹬动着。  
“嘻嘻。菲莉亚也很敏感噢？菲莉亚的敏感点，是这里，还是这里呢？”  
Tia的指尖使坏地探索着。菲莉亚控制不住身体内部被进入的快感，忍不住扭动起来。连带着连接两人身体的拿东西也乱动了，被撑满的Tia也止不住呻吟。就在这时，菲莉亚轻轻一笑，猛地向前推了一下Tia，那东西“噗”地拔了出来，Tia失去平衡，只得跪在地上，双手撑地。菲莉亚两手按住她的臀部，猛地从后方挺入……  
“啊……”  
Tia惊喜地欢呼出来。这个姿势恰好可以摩擦到她最舒服的位置。菲莉亚一声不吭，半开玩笑半报复般地用力抽插起来。  
让你使坏。让你使坏。菲莉亚的胯部拍击着Tia的大腿后侧，发出了清脆的响声。Tia听见这声音，立刻沉默了，似乎在忍耐什么。菲莉亚有点心痒，忍不住伸出手，在Tia的屁股上轻轻抽了一下。Tia却更加甜美地哼了出来……  
Pio走上楼梯的时候，两人战得正酣，全没注意到pio的到来。直到两人不知道第几次泄身，搂在一起喘息的时候，才看到了小小的pio，站在楼梯口，正静静地看着她们。  
Tia顿时恨不得找个地缝钻进去。菲莉亚急忙拿起了旁边被两人液体沾湿一角的软毯，遮盖住Tia的身体。  
Pio却两眼一弯，露出了纯真的笑容。  
“没关系。别看我个子不高，早就成年了呢。我回来拿东西，二位尽情享受乐趣吧。”  
她绕过两人，走向了一片狼藉的药水架，并没有发怒。  
Tia捂着脸，差点哭出来。  
不错，Pio的年龄恐怕是个老妖怪了，但至少外表上，还是个萝莉……  
“等等……”  
Pio忽然弯下腰，仔细检查了一遍碎裂的药水，摇了摇头。  
“糟糕，这下真的不妙了……算了，也好。”  
“怎么了？”  
菲莉亚和Pio是多年的老友，并没有非常难为情。她见pio神色有异，就忘了自己全身赤裸，那个东西也只是刚刚缩小下去，还随着呼吸一跳一跳的。  
“看样子，是不小心碰翻了金色暮光秘药，引起了副作用，为了缓解，所以用了大象药水，是吗？”  
“是的。”菲莉亚道，心中有些不安。  
“是这样的。这个剂量的秘药的副作用，其实只有一天而已……”  
“一天？”  
两人同时尖叫起来。  
“你不是说会死？”“难道是我记错了？”  
“是一天。但是，”pio沉痛地说，“大象药水……”  
“难道要一辈子？”菲莉亚发出了悲鸣。  
“也是一天。”pio咧嘴一笑。  
菲莉亚几乎昏过去。“说话不要大喘气呀！”  
“但是菲莉亚，你在Tia身体里面射精了吧？”  
pio问得这么直接，两人的脸都变得通红。  
这已经是答案了。  
其实隐瞒也没有用，毕竟证据就挂在两人的身体上……  
“问题就在这里。”Pio解说，“大象药水产生的精液，会加强秘药的副作用。所以只要射精，秘药的副作用持续时间就会大幅延长……”  
“什么！我从来没有听说过！”Tia惨叫起来。  
“是真的哦。而且，就好像真正的精液一样，它也可以让女性受孕……”  
Tia发出了更响亮的惨叫，回响在小镇上空。  
“给我避孕药水！”  
“可以是可以，但是没有存货了，配制时间要半年之久哦。”  
半年？？？  
“笨蛋pio！我不相信！”  
“是真的哦，不信你去看魔药配方。”  
“混蛋……这么危险的药水，为什么要放在这么显眼的地方？”  
“是Tia要乱动我药水架的哦。”  
“啊啊啊！不管了！”Tia“噗”地拔开了剩下的大象药水的瓶塞，咕咚咕咚地喝了下去。  
“Tia你做什么？”Pio警觉。  
“哼，我也要喝大象药水，然后惩罚你！”  
“不要做这种危险的事啊！”  
今天的药水工坊又是祥和的一天。菲莉亚想。  
她呆呆地看着在追打的两人，心想，如果Tia真的生出了孩子……要起个什么名字好呢？  
Pio：“等一下啊Tia！！！魔族和人类有生殖隔离，但是魔族和魔族……”  
Tia：“我不管啦！！！！”


End file.
